


Ib and Mary drabbles

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, OK to request, Other, alternate au, headcanons, post-canonical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: One shots of Mary and Ib from the game Ib.Chapters so far:1. Pinkie promise ( in canon )2. Goodnight ( Alternate Universe/post canon )3. Poems ( Alternate Universe/in canon)





	1. Pinkie Promise

"I will go on ahead," Garry pointed out as he turned back to look at the two, "I will make sure the coast is clear before we all continue," he smiled. Before Ib could protest Garry waved his blue rose, plentiful of petals than hers, ceasing the girl's worries as she allows the adult to walk off. The lavender man was never that brave, but needless to say, his enthusiasm to take care of the crimson girl has given him enough courage to push any doubt.

Now she's left to either roam around the hallway or sit down and wait for the other to return. Mary being left by Ib's side was not too keen on the situation though.

"Come on, we can check the other mystery rooms here, I think it would be fun!" Mary pleaded as she tries to tug on Ib's cuffs of her sleeve. Not being persuaded one bit, Ib forced gravity to take hold to stay sitting down. Causing the other to sigh in annoyance, she plopped down with curly blonde toppling down her shoulders after. "Well, what do you want to do?" Mary asked, this time antagonising the companion.

Ib only let up a half shrug as she stares down the hallway, the direction Garry left in. Once she was certain she can still hear the scuffs of Garry's shoes against the ground, she turned to look at Mary to give her her full attention. She tilted her head and gave a warm smile, as best as she can to the other girl.

"You don't talk as much do you?" Mary asked, eyebrow raise, but held a twinge of amusement on her face as she takes it to consideration, "I think that's pretty neat, I read that quiet people are the best listeners and the most creative ones!" She pointed out, now scooting herself to have her back against the wall similar to Ib.

Ib wasn't sure to either take this as a compliment or a form of insult, then again she hasn't heard genuine curiosity from a girl close to her own age back at home. She took a moment to ponder, pinching on her neckerchief making a gruntled sound and hoarsely said "Thank you," causing Mary to smile widely, being able to hear the other speak even if its just for a bit.

"Don't worry, I can do plenty of the talking," Mary smiles, head cocked to her side with one finger tapping on her lip, motioning her verbal ability, then pointed at Ib, "Just show me if you understand or want to change the conversation!" With enthusiasm it helped Ib ease up the fact she isn't obligated to respond, giving a small grin as she scoot closer to listen to what the other may want to say.

The gold took this as a positive sign, furrowing her eyebrows to come up of sentence starters for one another. It starts off with her pointing out each painting that is hung on the walls of the hallways and giving tidbits of facts of each one. Mentioning what year each were from and explain the correlation to some series and editions of works from the rooms before, then began to buzz off to types of art style has been used to create such work.

Ib couldn't help but nod, listening close. Clearly this could be repeated to her from one of the library books found in the shelves for Guertena's works, but hearing the glee in Mary's voice and the change in shift explaining each one, clearly fixated on giving the exact detail and sly jokes here and then ( she mentioned that the work called 'Worry' was created because of one of Guertena awful insomnia before his art show case, and instead of sleeping he created the painting in mild panic and dissociation, which ended up being put on the show case as well and gaining many kudos! How strange is that ) which offers Ib some giggles, trying to disapprove of Mary is making this up. 

"Nuh-uh! The paintings told me!" She spat out and continued to ramble on to her knowledge, making Ib humor herself of the idea that the young girl has learned far too many artworks making her a Weiss Guertena encyclopedia.

Once she trailed off from all the thoughts she could come out from the top of her head, she looked at Ib with an almost glassy look in her eyes and stern in her voice as she asked "Have you ever been to a carnival?" Causing Ib to snap out of her humorous thoughts and perk up with confusion. What a strange way to change a subject. Mary noticed this then tried to relax as she frantically waved her hands to waiver off the unnecessary discomfort, "I mean like, what's it like there? I've never been to one before!" Now sounding cheery and the friend now understanding the question.

She took another moment to think then also shrugged, more prominent with her right shoulder as she looked at the floor to transfix her gaze to the last time she's been to one, "Yeah," she answered quietly, looking back to see Mary's eyes widening and held with amazement of this mundane knowledge. "A long time ago really," she pointed out, coughing the last bit, "it's a lot of walking." Breathing out as she couldn't formulate a sentence to truly capture the experience she had at a carnival for the other to understand, but Mary seems to take it in with gratitude anyway.

"That's so neat!" She almost exclaimed, confusing Ib even more, "I've seen plenty of clown paintings around here and sceneries that look like fun, I always wanted to go to one and see what kind of- what are those called?- exhibitions that you can play in!" Clearly meaning rides and booths, Ib nodded not needing to correct her as she understood what the overly dressed girl blabbered, "oh and the sweets! I would love to see all the sweets that they would have there..." she paused as she began to think about what sort of treats the carnivals would sell. She held her cheeks with her palms and eyes were dazing off to her imagination.

Ib couldn't help but look at her feeling amazed to know that someone can live so childishly haven't fulfilled their childish endeavors. In sort, it was sort of cute seeing how Mary can make an everyday place sound like the most funnest place one should have on their bucket list. Her face tinted a shade of blush noticing how she thinks the blonde is cute, but excused it as seeing a puppy being overexcited for a walk.

She raised up her hand and raised her pinkie up towards Mary, quickly snapping the other from their daze to see the strange gesture and seeming confused. This time Ib blushed from embarrassment for not explaining what exactly she is doing. "Uh," She stammered as she looked at her red shoes, pinkie still hanging out, "if we get out, we should go to a carnival together," she gulped, nervous due to the fact she never asked someone to hang out with her ( unless this situation counts as hanging out? Unsure ) "this is a pinkie promise to show trust that can't be broken..." she mumbled the last part.

Quickly she felt a pinkie link onto hers as Mary stared at the surprise brunette, a grin plastered on her face as she held onto the pinkie tight, "I would absolutely love that!" Her voice couldn't contain excitement, foot now tapping thinking about the moment the two get out and go to a fun house together.

Now smiling as she nodded, the two let go and glad to have been able to share a moment with one another.

That is until Ib noticed she couldn't hear Garry's soles on the ground anymore and a ladylike yelp down the hallway, faintly. Sighing but worriedly she got up, putting a hand out to pick Mary up as she motions that they should go help out whatever situation the adult has put himself into. Ib rushes down the hallway, hand intertwined with Mary's as their shoes clack against the floors to know where and why Garry has not so discreetly cried for help.

For a moment, Ib swore she saw a flash of resentment in Mary's eyes when she had to get up, but that was a thought.

The two promised to get out, and Ib sure isn't going to break it, would she?


	2. Goodnight

Mary laid on the bed and sighed, unsure how to take in everything. She could only remember snippets of the time at the Fabricated World, and now the rush that she has to finally be out.

But each time she recalls her heart sinks lower, to the pit of her stomach, and the discomfort she now feels on the bed. She sat up and looked around the room.

Garry was sitting on an old recliner in the corner of the room, dazed off but clearly caught attention to Mary's sudden movements, sitting up to look at her, "You're still not asleep," he groaned, tired himself but trying to put on a smile, "What's the matter? You know you can tell your big bro anything." He tilt his head, the bangs falling to the side of his to share his other eye, a mismatch set of coloured pupils for the strange man to have. Gazing onto them caused the blonde to shudder.

Mary shook her head, couldn't help but be upset with this alternate reality she is in to have Garry of all people to be her brother. It doesn't help that he can't recall anything from the gallery other than walking around with her. It's futile to jog his memory back, especially trying to remind him that she tried to kill him in the first place. She tried before no doubt, but Garry would bring up about the false memories, how mum and dad adopted her when she was really young and now that their parents are gone Garry took full guardianship in taking care of Mary and teaching her through online courses since he isn't able to put her into school.

Mary sighed, no use when the world has put a whole story in store for her.

She laid back down in bed and muttered, "I was just thinking," she couldn't lie, especially her mind being too groggy to think of a good lie anyway.

Garry seems to have stifled a dry laugh, yet concern in his tone, "You have been thinking a lot since we left the gallery," he responded, leaning into the recliner as he looked at the ceiling, "What was that painting that freaked you out so bad anyway?" He now inquired, causing Mary to stiffen up knowing what he meant, "Guertena didn't draw real life people, but that painting seemed familiar, isn't that weird?" He kept his eyes on the ceiling, but his face now plastering a frown as he tries to recall the red painting.

Mary shook her head as she turned to her side, wondering why her heart felt even more heavier now, "The painting was called 'Goodbye', what a weird name for a pretty work," she incoherently stated, clinging onto the pillow sheet as she reminds herself of the crimson girl. Her face upturned to a smile yet her eyes shut as tears threat to pour, roses from all different stages surround her, and no one in this strange world remembers who that young girl even was. "I wish her eyes were open, I bet they would be beautiful," her voice drift off, almost growing teary eyed herself trying to picture the red eyes that held life and promise as they roam the Fabricated World together. Oh, the compassion this girl had, the one thing that Mary didn't learn at all.

Garry grew unsettled, far too long, as he sat up from the chair as he looked at his younger sister, "If you want we can go back to the gallery," he noted as he reached to the door to leave the room, but a wave of guilt flashed in his structure, "I don't understand but I feel like it's only the best thing to do to mourn for that painting." He shook his head in confusion, gaining back his composure and leaving the room as he says goodnight.

The girl left in the room mumbled out a goodnight too, waiting a few moments before she could say "Goodnight to you too, Ib." As she tries to force herself to sleep for the night.


	3. Poems

Ib liked poems, it was something she could do when words fail to leave her thoughts. Simple words that she can spill out, nothing too big and fancy but ones she can keep to her heart.

Ib liked art, it was visually beautiful when she couldn’t express her feelings the right way when her emotions were too dull. More colours in this too grey of a world means more than words that fail to escape.

And especially she liked stuff bunnies. They were quiet yet hold a lot of secrets and cuddles, her room stuffed with them to keep her from feeling down.

The young girl liked these form of art as it meant she is able to get her feelings out. It was hard for other kids her age to understand why she can’t just say or act on her feelings, and much to her parents support it never helped that they worry about her too. Mother would try to stop Ib from getting any more stuff bunnies, yet her father would sneak a new addition to the bunny family in Ib’s bedroom every now and then, always delighted to expand her collection.

Ib liked many things, it’s just that things that other people like don’t like her back.

She couldn’t help but be delighted when Mary understood all of these, well, at least most.

It took plenty of convincing, but Ib and Garry managed to bring Mary out of her dangerous panic. Promises are hard to keep, for sure, but Mary at least being promised of freedom, somehow, with newfound friends found it worth the wait. So the trio wait to come up a plan.

Though Garry and Mary still aren’t comfortable with one another, each time Mary drew something whether in her journal or an addition to her wax town in which Garry would be in awe and compliment ( albeit still not understanding art himself ) gaining a mutual appreciation for one another.

“I like blue,” Mary smiled as she scribbled the stubby blue crayon into the fake lake of her town, “I wish I have a lot of blue so I can colour the sky!” She frowned, holding the stub of crayon around her pale fingers, eyes looking at the eternal black sky which Ib watches in return. Ib dipped her shoes, submerging her legs as she sits at the edge of the fake lake, watered down wax clinging onto the hem of her skirt, Mary coming down to disreality and only give a soft smile.

Ib returns the smile too. 

_‘Blue suits you_

_Your feelings are through_

_Even if you’re_ _just feeling blue_

_I wish my feelings are through, too’_

Mary splashed fake water at Ib, giggling at how her friend reacted. Confused, Ib kicked some water to the other as well, causing a warfare of splashing.

It was strange feeling fake water weighing her clothes to her skin, but seeing Mary’s usually curled blonde hair straighten from being soak was worth it. “I wish my hair is as silky as yours,” she muttered as she tries to drain her locks, only causing Ib to hold a laugh in. Mary, surprised, looked at her crimson friend and wondered what was funny. “I really do think your hair is pretty though!” She huffed, trying to state her compliment as if its a fact. Ib only could continue holding in amusement at how messy Mary hair is at the moment.

Once Mary has noticed what the fuss was about, her face turned to a smirk as she walked over to Ib, now leaving the girl of crimson wary. Mary hopped into the lake, leaving very little answers as Ib looked in closer into the water to see where the girl has gone to, and (un)gracefully there emerged the blonde from the water only to lurch forward to pull Ib in, bringing the two to be soaked and making Ib flail from being off guard.

_’Shes rather scary_

_I know she means well_

_Because when she turns to me_

_she would smile and yell_

_That she is very happy_

_As if I’m everybody’_

Surprisingly the water is breathable, Ib floating up and relaxing, pushing her wet bangs out of her vision. The equally soaked girl stared back with a grin on her face, almost proud of her not so cunning surprise. “Now when your hair dries it’ll be all poofy,” she stated, laughing at the idea. Ib only raised an eyebrow, but couldn’t help but laugh as well.

”That’s the weirdest idea,” Ib managed to croak, covering her mouth as if capturing her laughter. Mary smiles, inching closer to place a hand on the other and gently pry it off as Marg looks a bit smug.

”I like seeing you laugh!” Her voice soft for a moment, “it’s like you really are my friend.” A grin plastered, unsure of this should be taken as sorrowful or cheerful compliment. All Ib could respond with was splashing water on the other and continuing to laugh at how the strange girl would word her things, then again they were just two strange girls in a strange world.

\- - -

Garry could only watch in the distance, making sure to keep a close eye on the kids ( or least a kid and a half ) as his worries wears off seeing the two having fun. He continues to look through a journal he’s found lying around and only having a soft smile for these short knitted words.

_’You have blue eyes_

_Yellow hair, a green dress_

_You are primarily primary_

_But not any red_

_Now you have me’_

He closed the book and left it wherever he found it, looking at the two, unsure what to make of their friendship and how they all should be able to escape. He sat down next to the blue doll and sighs, turning to look at it as the dolls beaded eyes looked up, with the same blank expression and chewed up smile. Garry scratches his purple head, and mutters, “If they stay in the water too long, would they get sick?” 

The doll just shrugged and smiled.


End file.
